No ordinary life
by Kaze-Yon23
Summary: Who knew that one day could change your life forever. This is a story about Mikan sakura and how one day did just that. She was called to the principles office and left with a secret. One that could harm her and her friends.NXM RXH OCXOC and other parings
1. What do I do?

Chapter 1

"Normal talking"

"_Thoughts"_

One day Mikan was walking down the halls to her classroom when she heard an explosion. Soon after an alarm began to go off, and screaming echoed throughout the hallways. She jolted up in bed, realizing that the screaming was her own and the alarm was only her clock yelling at her to get up. It was just another day at Gakuen Alice. Mikan got out of bed slowly and started getting ready, mindless of the time. As soon as she finished she had to run to class because she was late, as usual. As she was running she ran into something and landed hard on the ground.

"Ete." Mikan groaned as she stood up and brushed off her skirt. "Ah gomen!" she apologized as she lifted up her head. But what she saw was her worst nightmare, Natsume Hyuuga.

He looked up ar her and said, "Oy Hearts, you should stop running in the halls you know." It took Mikan a moment to realize what he meant. "Natsume no hentai! It's your fault now I'm late!" Yep just another day at Gakuen Alice.

A few hours later found Mikan and Natsume in class with the others waiting for Jin-Jin to arrive. Jinno walked into the class room only to find two sleeping figures; Natsume had a manga over his eyes while Mikan was snuggling her face into her arms. Irritate, Jinno pulled out his metal rod and shot a bolt of lightning at the two. Natsume detected the dangerous aura well before it hit him and managed to evade it but Mikan had no such luck.

The sleeping girl was struck by the lightning and quickly jolted out of her blissful dreaming. She lifted her head up and looked around the room groggily. She spotted Jinno and quickly snapped to attention "Ah gomenasai Jin-Jin I mean Jinno-sensei!" she said quickly while jumping up to bow to him. He ignored her and started class as usual. In the middle of class, a voice came over the intercom. "Mikan Sakura come to the High School Principles office immediately." Curious as to why she had been called, Mikan slowly walked over to the High school building.

When she reached the door of the office she cautiously knocked. "Come in!" a voice called through the door. She creaked open the door and peered inside and was surprised when the principle greeted her. "Hello, Miss Sakura. Thanks you for taking the time to come see me." "Oh please call me Mika, if you wouldn't mind," She replied. The principle smiled at her, "So Mikan, the reason I have called you here is to tell you about some important information." Mikan was curious about what he was about to tell her. "What information?" She asked with a note of curiosity in her voice. "Mikan you will be leaving this academy soon."

He said looking at her with a soft gaze, "If you refuse then you will have to be put into solitary confinement until you chose to leave." Mikans eyes widened and she began to tear up "Why?" she managed to choke out. The principle looked her in the eyes and sighed, "Mikan, you actually have two very dangerous Alices and if you don't learn how to control them, you could hurt your friends and other members of the school. Because of this we decided that when you were ready we would send you to go train with a good friend of mine who also has the nullification and S.C.E Alices." "You mean … I have two alices? What is the other one?" Thinking, she added on, " You also said "we" … Who else planned this with you?" "Your other Alice is the S.C.E. alice, also called the Steal, Copy and, Erase alice. With this you can steal any alice you like and erase it or you could simply just copy it." The principle replied. "So you're say that if I wanted to I could copy, let's say Hotaru's Alice, and use it as if it was my own?" Mikan asked, the possibilities of such an alice tumbling through her mind. He nodded his head. "Basically, also you asked who I had planned this with. So I'm just going to be honest with you. I planned this entire thing with your father."

"My father? No, offense but why would my father plan this with you?" Mikan asked "Ah, no offense taken." He chuckled "But as to why he would actually work with me is because I am your uncle." Mikan was shocked to say the least. She thought that the only member of her family left was her grandfather. "My uncle ….. you're my uncle!" she cried out, excited to know that she had another family member in this world. " Yes, and I have been watching over you and protecting you but now I need you to go and train you' alices so that you can live a semi-normal life." He said as he walked up to her and gave her a hug. "How long will I be gone?" Mikan asked worriedly, she didn't want to be away from her friends for a long time. Her uncle looked at her apologetically. "For you to fully train your alices you will have to train for three years." "Three years!" She yelled in shock. "I have to leave my friends for three years? "It's necessary for you to master your alices." He explained. "Also you can't tell you're friends about this because there are many AAO spies lurking about the academy." Mikan sighed "I guess if it's necessary. I understand uncle." She turned to leave then looked back at her uncle despairingly "But what will I tell Hotaru and all of my friends?" "You can just tell them that you've lost your alice and can't stay at the academy anymore. How does that sound?" he suggested as he pulled out a bag of rabbits. "Oh yes! Why don't you take these rabbits and buy whatever you need for the trip?" "Okay uncle. Thanks for telling me everything." Then Mikan walked out of his office as that door slammed behind her.

When Mikan got back to class everyone was crowding around her asking her what had happened. Except for the usual three. "So what did the principle want to talk to you about?" Nonoko asked. "Nothing much , he only wanted to talk to me about my grades." After that everyone just walked away grumbling about how stupid she must be. Then she noticed Hotaru giving her the "look", implying that they would talk about it later. As class ended Mikan Started to walk to her bedroom but Hotaru grabbed her by the sleeve and pulled her into an empty class room. "Okay Mikan why were you really at the principle's office?" Hotaru asked with a serious look on her face. Mikan took a deep breath. "_I don't really want to lie to Hotaru but…." _"Since its you Hotaru, I'll tell you. I've lost my alice and I'm not allwed to stay in the academy anymore." Hotaru was shocked. She had heard of others losing their alices but it never crossed her mind that it could ever happen to Mikan. "I … have to go I'm so sorry Mikan." And she ran out of the room. Once mikan was sure she was gone she broke down saying "Hotaru im so sorry I hope one day you can forgive me for lying to you." Then she thought _"Well at least Natsume will be glad to get rid of me."_

Mikan had gotten bored of sitting around once she was finished packing so she made her way to her favorite sakura tree. She sat down and began to sing. Natsume was sleeping high up on a branch in his favorite sakura tree when he was awoken by the sound of someone singing. He thought that it was just some girl passing by until the sound didn't fade so he began to listen to the song.

Walked away, heard them say  
>"Poison hearts will never change, walk away again"<br>Turned away in disgrace  
>Felt the chill upon my face cooling from within<br>The song was sweet with a melancholy undertone but what bother Natsume the most was the lyrics.  
>It's hard to notice gleaming from the sky<br>When you're staring at the cracks  
>It's hard to notice what is passing by with eyes lowered<p>

You... walked away, heard them say  
>"Poisoned hearts will never change, walk away again"<p>

All the cracks, they lead right to me  
>And all the cracks will crawl right through me<br>All the cracks, they lead right to me  
>And all the cracks will crawl right through me, and I fell apart<p>

It sounded as if she was about to leave forever.

(the leaving song by AFI)

He looked down curious as to who it was singing and was so surprised that he almost fell off of the tree. Mikan had heard the rusling in the tree and looked up, only to see Natsume falling. She scrambled out of the way to avoid getting flattened. Once he had hit the ground she went over to him to see if he was hurt. "Yo cherries, why were you singing under the tree?" he asked looking up at her. She was thinking about telling him the truth then she had remembered what he had called her. "Why would I tell you pervert!" She yelled " And anyway how did you see?" She asked with a slight blush gracing her cheeks. Natsume smirked "While you were running away your skirt flipped up." "Oh…" Mikan mouthed to embarrassed to actually say anything. "So, anyway why were you singing so terribly?" he asked insultingly "I don't sing that bad." Mikan huffed " and as for why I was singing its none of youre business so I don't have to tell you."

"If you didn't sing horribly then why did I fall out of the tree? I don't believe that that is a normal occurrence for me." He shot back at her. "You fell because you're clumsy, baka." Mikan shouted. Then she quieted down and went to go sit by Natsume. "Ne, Natsume ? What would you do if I were to leave the academy?" She asked and wondered why she was so nervous for his answer. Natsume was taken aback by her straight forward approach and immediately replied. "I don't know but it would be a lot more peaceful around her and no one would bother me anymore." In his mind he was wondering why she had asked him that _"Why would she ask that? It's not like she's actually leaving. Right?" _ Then he thought _" Wait what if she really is leaving, then I will follow her and protect her. FOREVER" _ _"Figures that he would say something like that" _Mikan thought _"What did I expect 'oh Mikan please don't leave me I love you so much kiss me now'"_ she found it funny that she would actually think that. So she stood up to leave but as she was getting up natsume had grabbed her wrist. They were both shocked by his actions and Natsume quickly let go. She ran back to her room blushing. _"stop thinking about Natsume, you idiot."_ She chastised herself. _"He's you're worst nightmare, remember." _Natsume could only watch as Mikan ran back to the building, feeling a blush rise up on his cheeks. _"No, no, no, no! She's Mikan, got that Natsume?" _ He shook away the feeling, but a dark cloud of foreboding hung in the back of his mind for reasons he was not sure of.

Hey readers thank you soo much for reading my story I'll try updating weekly but because of breaks, school, and other suck things it may take longer. I will notify you if its will take longer thn planned. Oh and a special thank you to my beta Yemi Hiakri she's the best. Arigato minna!


	2. New life

Chapter 2

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

The next morning she woke up and grabbed her things. Before she left she looked back regrettably. She wished things didn't have to be this way, she wished she could just have trained at the academy but it wasn't meant to be. When she left her dorm she saw a huge crowd and wondered why they were all she saw signs saying 'we'll miss you Mikan.' 'How did they find out?' She wondered. Then she saw her uncle. 'Figures he would tell the whole school.' She went by the crowd of people to find her friends. When she did they were crying. They tackled her when they saw her and asked why she had kept something so important from them. Not being able to handle their sadness ran into the forest.

Then she saw someone she never thought she'd see. Natsume. He couldn't believe she was leaving. When she got to the tree line he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. Mikan was surprised by his actions. Then he said "I'll wait for you if you wait for me." She was so surprised by his words the only thing she could say was. "Okay, but if I ever see you again and you tell me to go I'll leave you alone, Forever." "Silly girl, once you're back in my arms I'm never letting you go." Then she took his arms and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I have to go now." She said then rain to the car trying her best not to she left the academy, she wondered where she would be going, and how far away it was. As she was thinking she slowly drifted to sleep.

When she arrived at the place she saw two kids around her age training. She was surprised by how quick and agile they were. When she stepped out of the car they stopped training and looked at her. That's when she noticed that one was a girl and one was a boy. The girl was a sight to behold. Her beauty was only comparable top one of the goddesses mikan thought. She had long silver hair with light blue streaks, her eyes where bright silver. She was about 5"3 which for a 12 year old was about a good height. Her body was well toned from all her training. She walked up to mikan and said.

"Hi, my names Mizu Nii. And you are?" Mikan was still awestricken that this beautiful girl talked to her then she snapped out of it and said. "Ahhh Im Mikan Sakura, 12 years old, its nice to meet you Nii-chan." "Ahh Mikan just call me Mizu kay?" "Alright Mizu so who's that?" then the boy walked over he had dark gray hair with teal eyes. He reminded her of and older you-chan. He was about 5"6 and he was also well toned from all his training. "My name is Sora San, im 13, oh and Mizu she's your age. You can also call me Sora." Then their mentor walk out it was a guy who was about 6"5 with black hair and dark blue eyes.

He was very well built he looked like a god Mikan drooled a bit but then snapped out of it then she noticed they were all wearing tank tops and cargo pants. Mizu wore a silver tank top and white cargo pants, Sora wore a dark blue tank top and dark grew cargo pants, and their unnamed mentor was wearing all black. Then he started talking. "My name is Kuro Akuma im 19 and you may call me Kuro-nii I will be training you three for the next three years my partner will be coming to train you as well but she had to enstate us as teachers of gakuen alice. Im the new DA class teacher and she is the new ESP. so I hope you all are ready to train meet me here tomorrow at 5 AM to start training.

The next few weeks were hard for Mikan because she had never trained before. Then their other teacher came and her name was Hikari Tenshi she was 18 she had long red hair with blonde streaks here eyes were a vibrant orange. She was 5"9 and was beautiful. During the first year Mizu, Sora, Mikan, Kuro, and Hikari became really close Mikan soon found out that the training became easier but as soon as it did they would bump it up.

Over the second year they focoused on training their alices, and working on their stealth because during the third year they would start their missions each under an allisis. Mikans new name was Kaze Yon but her allises would be black rose. Mizu's was silent ice. Soras was void. Over the last year thye cultivated their skills and became the best agents to ever be known.

**3**** Years Later**

Mikan was fighting with Mizu when her mentor called them in for lunch. Mikan was now sixteen and she was 5'6 with honey brown hair and natural blonde streaks that now reached down to her waist. Her eyes were always the usual hazel but now with golden specks. Her body had grown from her kiddy body into a curved luscious body even supermodels would kill for. She had C cup boobs, with curves in all the right places. Mizus hair now reached her waist as well. She was 5'8 and also had a body that a supper model would kill for. She had B cup boobs and curves in all the right places.

When they sat down and scarfed down their lunch, kuro Said "Wow it's been three years already. Well your uncle wants you to go back to the academy." "Didn't he say that I couldn't be myself when I come back to the academy?" She asked while munching on a fry. "Yea, but that's why when you go back to the academy your name will be Kaze Yon. You will be Mizu's cousin . Also you will have to wear this ring at all times it will make you look like someone different." Hiakri told her while handing her the ring.

"Okay" then she put the ring on and went to go look in the mirror. She now had Blonde hair with blue and black streaks instead of her brown hair with naturally blonde streaks. Also her hazel eyes were now a stormy gray. "Wow I look soo kawaii." She said twirling around. "That's whats supposed to happen." He said while chuckling. Mizu joined in and shortly after so did Mikan. "Okay you will be leaving tomorrow and you will start classes the next day. Oh and Sora will also be coming with you." Sora was 6'5 very lean and muscularly the last year became Mizu's boyfriend.

He walked downstairs when he heard his name being called. "Good now that you are all here go pack your stuff and go to the car. When they were packed they went to the car and hopped in. When they first met they didn't like each other. But after a while they got used to each other literally became siblings. When they arrived at the academy she slipped on the ring and got out of the car. She went to the main office along with Mizu and Sora. They all got there star rankings and their room keys. They were really happy to know that they all were special stars and since there are only four special star rooms and they found out it went one side Mikan and Natsume. The next side was Mizu and Sano. Also they all got the same schedules so they would be together in their classes. "Classes start tomorrow so we should hurry up and go unpack so that we can be ready for tomorrow."

The next morning they went to the office and Narumi walked in. "Hi! I'm Narumi and I will be your homeroom teacher." He said gaily. Mikan was so happy to see him again but she had to act like Kaze so she pretended not to know him and just introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Mi.. I mean Kaze Yon." "Hello I'm Mizu Nii. Kaze is my cousin." "Yo. My names Sora San, and Mizu is my girlfriend." "Okay well follow me and we'll go to the classroom, but when we get there you have to wait outside for me to call you to introduce yourselves to the class. Kay?" He said then winked. "Okay." They all said.

"Good Morning my wonderful class! Today we have 3 new beautiful students." The whole class suddenly paid attention and asked so many questions like 'Is it a girl/guy?' 'Are they hot?' 'Are they single?' "Kaze, Mizu, Sora. Please come in." They all walked in. All of the guys (except for Ruka and Natsume) mouths dropped, and all the girls (except Hotaru) had nosebleeds. They were beyond hot. The girls were lean and had amazing figures. The guy was tall and muscular. Not to mention they were all smoken hot.

Natsume was annoyed about all the commotion and was wondering who caused it. That's when he saw her. She had long blonde hair with blue and black streaks with storm gray eyes that you could get lost in. He shook his head. _"The only one for me is Mikan."_ He thought. Mikan had felt his eyes on her and looked up. Gray clashed with crimson and they both looked away and blushed. "Please introduce yourselves." Narumi said.

"Hi I'm Kaze Yon. 16, single and my alice is the Wind alice." Most in of the guys in the class were so happy that she was single now they were just worried about Mizu. "Hiya my names Mizu Nii. 16, taken and my alice is all forms of water."There were a lot of sad cries at hearing one of the hot girls was taken. Maybe the Hot guy wouldn't be all the girls thought. "Yo, my names Sora San. 17, taken by this girly right here."He said and hugged Mizu. She just blushed and looked away from the class. "Also my alice is all forms of earth." All of the girls were devastated. All the guys thought well at least the other one isn't taken.

'

"Okay class any Questions?" "Yea. Hi I'm Hotaru Imai. Why are all of your last names numbers and whats your relation to each other?" "Well miss Imai you'll just have to find out." Mikan told Hotaru with a wink. "Okay now time for partners. Mizu I'll put your with." While thinking about it he saw Soras glare and immediately said "Mizu your partners Sora. Kaze your with Natsume. Ruka you are now with Hotaru." Then he rushed out of the class saying it was a free period.

Mikan was happy to be Natsume's partner again. Yet she didn't show it because she didn't want Natsume to think she was some obsessed fangirl. Mikan still acted like herself but she acted a little more mature to try and throw anyone thinking that she maybe Mikan off the track. She could feel a pair of crimson eyes boring into her head. Thinking it was Natsume she turned around only to find a pair of amethyst eyes. They belonged to her best friend. Hotaru Imai. It all of Mikans strength to not go to Hotaru and hug her. She turned back around and went to her seat. When she got there she was greeted by a pair of crimson eyes. She just ignored him and started to get her things out for the next class. Then some of the girls from the class came up to talk to her.

"Hi I'm Anna Umenomiya. I'm 16 and I have the cooking alice. Can we be friends?" "Hi Anna, its nice to meet you and I hope we'll be great friends." "Hi I'm Nonoko Ogasawara. I'm 16 as well and I have the chemistry alice. I hope to be good friends." "Me too Nonoko." "Hi I'm Sumire Shoda. 16, Cat-Dog alice. Friends?" " Sure Sumire" "Hotaru Imai, 16, alice of invention." "Hello Hotaru I hope we can be good friends." Once all the girls were aquanted and Mizu and Sora were introduced mikan asked them a question.

"So girls do you want to spend the night in my room?" "Oh yea Kaze what star ranking are you anyway." "Oh I'm a special star, so do you guys want to come?" they were gaping at her like she had three heads. "You're a special star. Natsume was the only special star in the whole school before you came now there are two." "You mean four." She said. "What?" They all asked. "Four me, Natsume, Mizu, and Sora." She said pointing at their stars. "OMFG they are special stars too wow you guys must be really smart and powerfull." "Not really." She said bashfully "Oh and yea we'll go it sounds like it will be sooo much fun." "Alright then I have to go and get things ready." Then she walked to her dorm room to get things ready.

Thanks everyone who reviewed and are cheering me on. Oh and a special thanks to Yemi Hikari my awesomely epic Beta she rules.


	3. Party time and a new love

Chapter 3

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

Once she was done setting up for the party she went to their sakura tree hoping that he wouldn't be there. When she saw that he wasn't she sat down and began to sing.

I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>Tell the World I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<br>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<br>Tell the World that I'm coming

Natsume was walking to his and Mikan's tree. When he was about an earshot from the tree he heard her. She was singing. The last person to sing under this tree was Mikan. He wondered why she was there then he started to listen to the lyrics.

I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>Tell the World I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<br>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<br>Tell the World that I'm coming

He wondered if it was mikan and looked to only see Kaze he lost his footing and tripped and almost fell on Kaze. Kaze heard somone saying get out of the way and jumped away from her spot. What she saw mad her fall to the ground laughing. It was natsume on his head with his but facing her she saw his underwear and decide to tease him "So flame why did you try to pounce on me?" she asked it took him a few minutes to process what she had said then she sat straight and glared at her. "What makes you think I was trying to pounce on you?" he asked "Well you kind of fell right where I was sitting a minute ago so…" she said sweat dropping. He Hmped and got up and walked away. While mikan was contemplating how natsume got so hot an inventor was sitting in her room thinking about a certain brunette turned blonde. 'hmm new students that are hot means more money but first I need to get info on them then maybe I can black mail them to do my bidding!' hotaru thought while laughing evilly. Natsume was in his dorm needing a cold shower after what happened she reminded him so much of mikan it hurt though his mikan couldn't throw back insults like that.

Once Mikan had gotten back to her room she made sure everything was set and waited for the girls to get there. About five minutes later she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it she saw Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, and Hotaru with their PJs and other sleeping necessities. "Hey Kaze are you ready to party?" Sumire asked. "Hell yea." Kaze replied. Then she let the girls in and they set up their stuff in her living room. It was a pretty big space, and it had a casual mode along with a sophisticated one. She had a white leather sectional with two white leather chairs, and a clear glass coffee table with a black wood trim. She had a 100' In. plasma positioned in a wooden base that also contained an Xbox 360, an epic stereo system with surround sound, and a tom of movies and games.

The girls were in awe at the living room. "OMG! Kaze you have such great taste." Anna screamed. Then the girls set up around the coffee table while Mikan went into the kitchen for drinks, popcorn, and junk food. "So what do you girls want to do? We can play Xbox, watch movies, or listen to music while playing games." Mikan said. "Can we play truth or dare or never have I ever while listening to music." Sumire suggested. "That's a great idea Sumire how about we play both I'll set up the music." Then Mikan went to the music plugged in her iPod and turned on her favorite play list. Brick By Boring Brick By Paramore started playing in the background.

"So since Sumire suggested it she should go first so Sumire truth or dare?" Mikan asked. "Truth." She replied. "Okay sooooo Sumire who do you like?" Mikan asked. Sumire blushed a deep crimson. "Well the one I like is … is … Koko." Sumire sputtered out. All the girls were shocked. Those two bickered all the time. Mikan thought _"Well I shouldn't be soo surprised me and Natsume bickered all the time and look what we became almost together soon I hope soon." _ "OMG! Sumire we have to get you two together I'll asked Yuu if he like you."

Mikan said with a big smile on her face. The Sumire asked Hotaru truth or dare. She said truth but if they were to revile her secrets that she would make their lives miserable. They all sweat dropped anime style. "Okay so Hotaru who do you like?" Sumire asked knowing that she probably won't get an answer. But when Hotaru had a light pink blush sweep her cheeks then she whispered "Ruka." The girls couldn't hear her so they asked "Who?" "Ruka." She said a little louder but they still couldn't hear her so they asked again "Who?" then she screamed. "RUKA!" By then she had a deep blush across her cheeks. They were all in shocked again an unexpected match. Who knew that the so called "Ice Queen" loved the cheerful animal lover. "Oh" Sumire said then Hotaru said " So Kaze truth or dare?" Mikan had to be wary but said "Truth." "Okay I swear this question is going to be asked to everyone so Nonoko get ready but, Kaze who do you like?" Kaze also had a blush cross her cheeks. "Well umm I don't know if you guys going to believe this but the person I like is ….. is ….. umm …. Natsume." She said the last part in a low whisper but everyone heard it because even if it was a whisper it was as clear as if she had said it out loud.

"Wow." All the girls said. Then Anna said. "Please don't be another Natsume deranged fan girl we can't handle another one. "NO NO NO NO you've got it all wrong I know what the bastards really like. He's a pervert and bastard and can be cold hearted, but if you know what he looks like when he smiles. When he really smiles then you know who he is. He's been dragged through the darkness by others. I want to be his light and help him out of his darkness." All the girls were shocked at her words. All of them have seen his real smile and it only came out around Mikan. No one else thought of taking Natsume out of his darkness. Most people didn't know he was even surrounded by it. All the fan girls wanted was Natsume to love them. No one outside of their group knew the real him.

"Kaze we didn't know that you felt so deeply for him or that you even knew that much about him I'm sorry that I called you a fan girl most don't know the real Natsume he tries to hide it from people. So we'll try to see if he likes you to okay." Anna told her. Though mikan knew it was a lost cause. She knew Natsume only liked the Mikan her not the Kaze her. "Thanks Anna. So Nonoko who do you like?" Mikan asked without using truth or dare. "Umm well the one I like is Mochi." "Nice." Mikan told her. Then Nonoko asked Anna " I already know who you like but now you need to tell everyone else since we've already all spilled." "Well the person I like you guys mentioned earlier. I like Yuu." After a few more games and other such activities it was around 1 in the morning and since they all had school tomorrow they called it a night and fell asleep in the living room.

The next morning they woke up to mizu and kaze making breakfast after their Moring run. "hey girls sit down coffee is made and other drinks are in the fridge. After their breakfast of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and pancakes the girls got ready for school. They were all really close now after a night of secrets being shared. (not all secrets muwahahah) they all walked together to class then separated and sat in their seats many decided to sleep which was all of them.

At lunch Kaze, Mizu, and Sora went to sit under the sakura tree. As they sat down they never noticed the boy high above hidden within the foliage. They took out their lunches and began to eat. "Ne, Mizu what do you have for lunch?" Kaze asked. "Nothing much just some rice, eggs, and mini hot dog bits shaped like octopuses." "Awww really I only have some rice balls." Kaze replied pouting a bit. "We can split I love your home made rice balls." She said grabbing one of her rice balls and giving her a bit of her food. The guy above thought 'Ugggh girl talk.'

But he still continued to listen to their conversation then he heard something interesting. "Hey Mizu what's it like having a boyfriend? Is it nice? Because there's this guy I like but I don't know if I can trust him with my secret." Then she started blushing at the thought of her and Natsume being boyfriend and girlfriend.

"It's nice to have a boyfriend but, they have to be someone you trust completely, because your entrusting them with and important thing and them the same to you." Mizu said in a sage like manner somehow making a beard appear out of nowhere while she stroked it.

"Uggh I know just nevermind." They ate their lunch then went to class. 'Hmm I wonder who it is ? Could it be me? Naah but that would be a problem another fan girl just great.' The bell rang and he jumoed out and headed to class.

I hope this chapter is to your guys liking. Thanks to all those who read and review. And a big huge thank you to Yemi Hikari for betaing my story thanks every one I love you all I maybe able to do a doubel update lets hope.


End file.
